Kingdom of Hafor
History of Hafor Foundation The city of Hafor was founded in the year 632, by a group of Mardrim. Their leader was Harthan the Creator. He was the Chief of the Hasteti, a group of Mardrim. In 666 Harthan the Creator died. His half-brother Hafor the Blessed, was believed to be the son of the God of the War Cry, Pallas. The Usurper Dormur In 787 Dormur, a prominent Hastetian killed the ruling Chief and replaced him. After he died in 802 his son, Daldor succeeded him. Daldor did not rule long, he was killed in 805 by Harthan, a descendant of Hafor the Blessed. This Harthan then replaced him and became the new Chief as Harthan V. Foundation of the Kingdom In 907 Chief Kratos II died. His brother Harthan, had already become the ruler of other tribes in the area. He was now also the new Chief of the Hasteti. He now ruled a vast amount of land and crowned himself King of Hafor. The City-State of Hafor The head of the Uygur family, Brutus Uygur, was angry with the emperor because three of his sons had died in the Great Invasion. In 1240 he captured the city of Hafor and declared it a city-state. He installed the rule of a council of nobles, with himself as Dictator. The Emperor cared not for the city and allowed it to be independent. However Uygur did not rule for long. After only three years he and his son were assassinated by a group of Native Haforians led by Harthan the Haforian. Harthan then crowned himself King Harthan VIII of Hafor. He then married Munna Rashidi, sister of Osman Rashidi, who was now the leader of the Uygur clan. Second Kingdom of Hafor Harthan VII ruled for 18 years, which were very stable. He then died and was succeeded not by his son, but his step-son Selim Uygur. He became King Selim I of Hafor. The Rashidi family felt tricked by Selim and in 1265 they attempted a coup d'état. They failed and were brutally executed, exterminating the family except for one member, Saladin Rashidi, who remained a faithful friend of Selim. Selim died 9 years later, because of a prostate cancer. Because he was childless the entire Uygur family died with him. He was succeeded by his friend Saladin Rashidi. Arthur of Hafor, Selim's half-brother tried to convince his cousin Arthur Carpenter to join him in a rebellion against Saladin. The former prince would then marry Merida Uygur, heir of the old Haforian Kings. However the plot was discovered and both Arthurs were executed. Merida Uygur was married to Saladin's son Selim in stead. Hafor and the Army of the Four Horsemen In 1288 Prince Mehmed, King Saladin's second son, declared he was an Armageddon Knight. He called together an army to help. He raised an army of 6,000 soldiers and took them to Armageddon. King Saladin felt betrayed by his son and disowned him, believing Mehmed had chosen Armageddon as his new King and Master. Together with Armageddon Mehmed defeated the Anglarian Army and conquered Anglaria. Saladin kept out of the war. In 1310 Saladin became very ill and he was believed to die. His son and heir Prince Selim was brutally murdered in the street. On his chest he was branded with the Broken Infinity Symbol, a symbol of the Army of the Four Horsemen. Saladin survived and believed that his second son Prince Memhed had done this. He captured Mehmed and held him captive for two years. Then Saladin died and was succeeded by his grandson King Osman I. Osman released Mehmed and had him installed as Marshall of the Haforian Army. Osman was not as hostile to the Horsemen as his father had been. In 1328 the leader of the Horsemen, Hadrian, was married to Mehmed's granddaughter Alexandra Rashidi of Hafor. Osman was present at the wedding and it was held in Hafor. However when Hadrian divorced Alexandra the relations between Osman and the Army diminshed. In 1331 when Hadrian was defeated and Prince Mehmed publicly executed, the members of the Army were not allowed into Hafor and Osman had many members executed, including his cousin Brutus. List of Chiefs of the Hasteti House of Harthan Harthan I (592-601) Founder Haldor I (601-603) Son of Harthan I Hodor I (603-625) Son of Harthan I Harthan the Creator (625-666) Son of Haldor I House of Pallas Hafor the Blessed (666-674) Half-Brother of Harthan the Creator Haldor II (674-693) Son of Hafor the Blessed Harthan III (693-706) Son of Haldor II Hafor II (706-749) Son of Harthan III Harthan IV (749-771) Grandson of Hafor II Haldor III (771-785) Grandson of Hafor II Hodor II (785-787) Great-grandson of Hafor II House of Durmor Durmor I (787-802) Founder Daldor I (802-805) Son of Durmor House of Hafor Harthan V (805-837) Descendant of Hafor I Kratos I (837-846) Son of Harthan V Caius I (846-886) Son of Kratos I Harthan VI (886-891) Son of Caius I Kratos II (891-907) Grandson of Caius I List of Kings of Hafor House of Hafor (907-1236) Harthan I (907-930) Brother of Kratos II Caius I (930-933) Son of Harthan I Baldor I (933-962) Son of Hartan I Harthan II (962-984) Son of Baldor I Caius II (984-1000) Son of Harthan II Caius III (1000-1021) Son of Caius II Harthan III (1021-1032) Son of Harthan II Harthan IV (1032-1071) Son of Harthan III Caius IV (1071-1107) Son of Harthan IV Baldor II (1107-1116) Son of Caius IV Uldor I (1116-1117) Son of Baldor II Arthur I (1117-1153) Son of Uldor I Harthan V (1153-1163) Son of Arthur I Aemon I (1163-1192) Son of Harthan V Antonius I (1192-1230) Son of Aemon I Harthan VI (1230-1235) Son of Antonius I Arthur II (1235-1236) Son of Harthan VI Interregnum (1236-1243) Part of the Moghul Empire (1236-1240) Brutus I (1236-1240) Emperor of Moghul Part of the City-State of Hafor (1240-1243) Brutus Uygur (1240-1243) Dictator of the City-State of Hafor House of Arthur the Haforian (1243-1261) Harthan VII (1243-1261) Founder House of Uygur (1261-1270) Selim I (1261-1270) Founder House of Rashidi (1270-?) Saladin I (1270-1312) Founder Osman I (1312-1354) Grandson of Saladin I Saladin II (1354-1367) Son of Osman I Selim II (1367-1377) Son of Saladin II Saladin IIII (1377-1407) Son of Selim II Mehmed I (1407-1438) Son of Saladin III Agravain I (1438-1486) Son of Mehmed I Saladin IV (1486-1500) Son of Agravain I Agravain II (1500-1501) Son of Saladin IV Selim III (1501-1504) Son of Agravain II House of Waddinxvene-Istit-Cyrene Brutus II (1504-1561) Son-in-law of Agravain II Alexander I (1561-1573) Son of Brutus II Agravain III (1573-1582) Son of Alexander I Alexander II (1582-1612) Son of Agravain III Category:Souvereigns Category:Monarchs Category:Nobles Category:Kingdoms Category:Countries Category:Hasteti Category:Haforians Category:House of Rashidi Category:House of Hafor Category:House of Waddinxvene Category:House of Waddinxvene-Istit Category:House of Waddinxvene-Istit-Cyrene